Destino Cambiado
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: AU:Obito empuja a su mejor amigo fuera del camino, y se resigna a morir, dejando que la oscuridad se lo lleve; pero al despertar nuevamente bajo las rocas lucha por salir de su encierro. Ahora Obito con sus memorias difusas y con su cuerpo moribundo se topa con un demonio gato, que dice ser un mensajero de Shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

**DESCLAIMER: **_Naruto _**NO** me pertenece. Esta serie de anime & manga es propiedad de _**Masashi Kishimoto **_junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Reparto Principal: **Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, Minato Namikaza, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraya, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Shisui Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hizashi Hyuga, OC.

**Resumen:** Obito empuja a su mejor amigo fuera del camino, y se resigna a morir, dejando que la oscuridad se lo lleve; pero al despertar nuevamente bajo las rocas lucha por salir de su encierro. Ahora Obito con sus memorias difusas y con su cuerpo moribundo se topa con un demonio gato, que dice ser un mensajero de Shinigami, que le ha devuelto la vida con tal de eliminar a un hombre llamado Madara Uchiha.

**Aclaración:** AU. OCC y OC's, y mucho dango por supuesto, además de increibles aventuras que mi personaje favorito. Si es Obito ¿Algún problema? Además aun no estoy del todo segura si abra emparejamiento... Adoro a Rin; pero tambien soy una pervertida como Ero-sannin y adoro un sin fin el Yaoi; pero siento como que debo dejar solito a mi lindo Obito... O que todos lo amen, no sé.

* * *

><p><strong>. Cambiado.::.<strong>

**.CAPITULO 1.**

Obito había renunciado a su destino en el momento que empujó a Kakashi fuera del camino de la roca que lo aplastó. No tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, su cuerpo se acabo moviendo por si solo, empujando al jounin de cabello plateado fuera del camino. La mirada de asombro en su rostro no tenía precio, si no fuera por las circunstancias en las que se encontraba en realidad le hubiera gustado tener una cámara en el momento, eso casi vale la pena lo aplasten más... Casi.

La roca aterrizó en la mitad de su cuerpo, él podría haber bromeado sobre la roca estúpida aplastando su pecho y que le daba dolores de cabeza, pero sabía que no era el momento, los escucho toser a causa del humo, le dolia; pero eso no quiere decir que no dejaba de estar preocupado.

—¿Están... Bien?

—Si...

—¡OBITO! —Escuchó gritar a Rin.

Kakashi y Rin trataron desesperadamente de empujar la roca de encima, lejos del cuerpo de su compañero, pero él sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil, una gastadero de energía.

—...Olvídenlo. —Dijo entre susurros, con una sonrisa débil plasmada en su rostro lleno de sangre—. La mitad de mi cuerpo está siendo aplastado, ni siquiera puedo sentir nada de mi cuerpo.

No era una mentira, él realmente no podía sentir nada. No es la presión, no el peso... En realidad, apenas sentía que estuviese siendo aplastado en lo absoluto.

—No. —Gritó Kakashi con frustración mientras golpeaba el suelo entrecortada, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Kakashi lloraba—. ¿Cómo es posible esto? ...Si tan solo...

—No te culpes por esto. —Dijo Obito débilmente—. Realmente es una mierda, pero supongo que así es la vida. Oh sí... Yo no te he dado un regalo por su promoción aun.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Kakashi. Su voz sonaba quebrada.

—Rin... ¿P-puedes tomar mi sharingan... Y plantarlo en el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi?

—Obito. —Kakashi negó en un susurró.

—Me estoy muriendo. Sé que habrá más de ellos, esperando fuera por ustedes cuando salgan. —Se esforzó por sacar las palabras de su boca—. No hay mucho más que yo pudiera hacer, excepto ser tu ojo y ayudarte a ver el futuro. Así que por favor... —Rogo tratando de aferrarse a la conciencia lo más que pudo.

Los tres cayeron en silencio antes de que Rin finalmente accediera a hacer la operación. Podía sentir la angustia viniendo de su compañero jounin en oleadas, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras el otro se defendió la oleada de emociones que sentía por decir a sus dos compañeros. En cualquier otro momento, tal vez le he tomado el pelo de tan manera, pero con su terrible situación, su corazón no lo permitió y prefirió cerrar lo boca por una vez en su vida.

Una vez Rin le quito su ojo, su mundo cayó en la eterna oscuridad. Su otro ojo estaba enterrado bajo la roca, posiblemente aplastado. Kakashi abrí los ojos, el sharingan se alzo con orgullo en el rostro de Kakashi, todo parecía estar bien. Por lo menos hasta que el enemigo hizo una última jugada al colapsar lo que quedaba de la cueva, con la esperanza de terminar de enterrar a los tres.

Obito empujo sus manos lejos de Rin.

—Kakashi. Toma a Rin y vayan. —Ordenó.

Obito no podía verlos, pero pudo escuchar como Rin peleaba con Kakashi, ella no quería dejarlo ahí. Con esfuerzo Kakashi la saco de ahí.

—¡OBITO! —Gritó Rin con su mano extendida hacía su compañero.

Era una lástima que las cosas tenían que terminar de esa manera, justo cuando estaba empezando a llevarse bien con Kakashi... Era una pena. Jamás tuvo el valor de confesar los sentimientos que tenía por Rin. Fue conocido como el fracaso Uchiha, ni siquiera pudo cumplir su promesa con Kushina de regresar a Konoha sin ningún solo rasguño, pero a pesar de todo era feliz... Se estaba muriendo por algo que realmente valía la pena. Sus amigos. Salvar a sus amigos y compañeros era algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría o echara para atrás.

El rugido de las rocas que se estrellaban en una sobre otra a su alrededor, no hay duda, las rocas enterraban lo que quedaba de él bajo una pila de rocas. Todavía no podía sentir nada. ¿Habían sido dañados sus nervios? Supuso que era un regalo del Dios de la muerte, no sentir dolor antes de que decidiera arrebatarle el alma. Sin su vista, no podía decir si o no las rocas habían escondido el cielo al fin de su persona.

Atrapado en la oscuridad y esperando la muerte. Curiosamente, él no sentía miedo. Era extraño estar listo y dispuesto a que sus ojos se cerraran y nunca abrirlos nunca más.

* * *

><p><em>"Dolor..."<em>

_"...Era un dolor increíble."_

Esos fueron los primeros pensamientos que vinieron a su mente. El joven recuperó la conciencia un poco. Nunca antes en su vida había experimentado tal agonía. Era como si todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Como si él estaba siendo aplastado contra el suelo.

No podía pensar con claridad. Él se vio envuelto en este océano de dolor y se sentía que se ahogaba. Sería tan fácil ceder para simplemente dejarse ir y hundirse hasta el fondo de este océano y ceder a la oscuridad para que le dejara descansar en paz.

Pero de repente fue consiente. Se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba en efecto hundido bajo algo enorme y pesado. Justo antes de que él no sería capaz de levantarse de nuevo, algo lo sacó de ese estado de estupor.

_"Él era un __**sobreviviente."**_

_"Él __**no**__ se rinde."_

_**"Él **__lucha."_

Lento pero con el pasar de los segundos, el océano oscuro que lo adormecía comenzó a desaparecer, siendo remplazado rápidamente por un claro que no era rodeado más que por un césped a su alrededor y de repente era capaz de pensar de nuevo.

—¿Dónde diablos estoy? —Dijo. Haciendo todo lo posible por bloquear el dolor.

El sentimiento, el aura y sus alrededores estaban en completo caos. Trato de mirar a su alrededor, en busca de algo de luz; pero apenas y podía moverse y la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

—¡Hey! —Grito a través de la oscuridad. Además del eco, solo el silencio lo recibió.

Movió su mano, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse ante el movimiento. Se agarro la cabeza tratando desesperadamente de no ceder ante el pánico que se arrastraba en él ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

De repente, de la nada, una ola de recuerdos se estrello contra él. Hizo un gesto de dolor ante la fuerza de los recuerdos aunque vagos y cortos le decían todo lo que necesitaba saber... Casi. Sus memorias le dijeron simples cosas, como que su nombre era: 'Obito', era un ninja, le gustaba el dango, que estaba apegado a sus gafas, que era alguien amable pero terco, que ayuda a todos especialmente a ancianos y niños, y quería siempre proteger a su gente preciosa.

¿Pero cómo había acabado bajo una pila de enormes rocas? Sintió el recuerdo muy borroso golpearlo. Donde se miraba a sí mismo, correr por alguien... Arrojarlo fuera del camino y luego... Nada.

Obito agarró su cabeza con un jadeo. Le dolía la cabeza en señal de protesta a toda la información que le siguió a eso, pero no fueron recuerdos de personas, sino más bien de jutsus, ningutsus, taigutsus y mis cosas más de lo que era ser un ninja.

El chico no podía soportarlo más. Mentalmente grito pidiendo ayuda. Estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo al tratar de mantenerse calmado. Exploto.

—¡Ayuda!

_"¡Por favor quien sea...!"_

Respirando agitadamente, estaba retorciendo su cuerpo, sintió lagrimas caer de su ojo izquierdo, cada segundo que pasaba lo volvía un poco más desesperado. Tenía miedo, no podía ver nada. Volvío a gritar tan mental como físicamente por ayuda.

_**Un ninja siempre debe mantener la calma, ante situaciones peligrosas.**_

Obito se detuvo cuando una voz ligeramente familiar hablo en su cabeza; pero decidió escuchar el concejo, tomando una respiración lo más profunda que pudo, empezó a despejar su mente de todo pánico para concentrarse.

De alguna manera, en un intento desesperado por escapar, su mente le proporcionó una memoria. Se le quebró de vuelta a un cierto momento en una pelea de una mujer y un hombre. Había estado en ese mero segundo viendo a la mujer siendo capaz de un poder tremenda mente destructivo por medio de su chakra con sus manos limpias tratando de golpear a un hombre de cabello blanco.

Era su única oportunidad.

Obito mandó desesperadamente su chakra de manera maníaca. Al principio trato de enfocar su chakra en su mano pero no parecía funcionar. Sin embargo, de repente el ninja sintió su entorno _cambiar_. Se sentía como si estuviera fluyendo a través de agua. No tenía mucho tiempo para observar aunque, pues como que él ahora las traspasaba*. ¿Qué?

Se arrastró hacia adelante con la pierna y brazo que le dolían menos. No era el plan que tenía en mente pero era mejor que nada. Obito lucho y gimió, pero después de lo que parecieron años, fue finalmente capaz de empujar a sí mismo lejos de las piedras y en un espacio abierto pero encerrado entre las rocas, se recostó sabiendo que estaba seguro allí.

Con un gruñido pesado y doloroso se quedo recostado observando su cuerpo del lado derecho. No sangraba pero era obvio que no podía sentir mucho su brazo y pierna. Cerrando los ojos comenzó nuevamente a fluir su chakra por su cuerpo, más enfocado del lado derecho de su cuerpo, no sabía por qué lo hacía; pero definitivamente lo ayudaba, no solo a _sentir_ el tremendo dolor, lo curaba. Obito entreabría su ojo derecho.

—¿Por qué se técnicas de ninjas médicos?

_"¡Porqué quiero impresionar a R-!"_

Cerrando los ojos, decidió descansar un poco, para tratar de ignorar su propia voz en su cabeza. Obito se puso a trabajar con todas las intenciones de curarse a sí mismo con la ayuda de su chakra unos minutos después. Después de lo que parecieron siglos, Obito finalmente se detuvo cuando logro mover ligeramente su mano derecha.

No paso ni un segundo cuando Obito se dejo caer dormido.

* * *

><p>Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando finalmente recuperó el conocimiento de nuevo. Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud miro el cielo oscuro con el brillo familiar de las estrellas y el viento tranquilo de los árboles que lo rodeaban.<p>

Obito frunció el seño. ¿Acaso había sido todo un sueño? No. El dolor palpitante de su cuerpo le decían que nada había sido un sueño. Se impulsó desde el suelo, dándose cuenta de que había estado durmiendo en un montón de hierba suave. Con algo de esfuerzo se paro y miro nuevamente el cielo con su ojo derecho a la luna brillando en lo alto. No algo estaba mal...

—¿Estoy... En mi mente? —Un viento suave soplo a su alrededor tomandolo con la guardia baja haciéndolo temblar ligeramente.

**"Eso es correcto."**

Saltando Obito se giro precipitadamente en la dirección de la voz. Justo enfrente de su persona había un enorme gato negro de dos metros, sus ojos eran ámbar y su cola era muy larga que se dividía en cuatro.

Obito miro al hermoso felino por unos segundos antes de perder el color de su rostro.

—B-Bake-neko... —Susurró con terror. El Bake-neko* bufo.

**"No estoy aquí para lanzarte bolas de fuego o devorarte para robar tu identidad por algo del estilo. Y mi nombre es 'Lion' no Bake-neko. Además soy un Neko-mata ¿Qué no vez que tengo cuatro en vez de dos colas?." **—Hablo malhumorada.

Obito pestaño sorprendido de escuchar la 'voz' de y por sorprendente que parezca, el ninja le creyó. Lion al ver al humano más relajado se acerco hasta quedar a un brazo de distancia y sentarse en sus patas traseras.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte. Soy Obito. Un placer de conocerte, Lion. —Sonrió.

Lion sonrió agitando sus colas, se paro en sus patas traseras y toma la bandana de la cabeza de Obito. El chico trago duro al ver que el 'gato' era más alto cuando se paraba en sus patas traseras, pero pasó su miedo al fondo de su cabeza cuando Lion comenzó a brillar obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir se topa con una mujer de tal vez unos diecisiete a veinte años.

Cabello azabache cayendo por toda su espalda, sujetado con una cinta azul siete dedos por encima de las puntas ruladas, piel del mismo tono que el de Obito y ojos dorados. Traía un traje completo ninja de color azul oscuro. Obito no pude evitar pensar que Lion era prácticamente igual a él a excepción por los ojos y el sexo. Era terroríficamente genial.

**"El placer es mío, Obito-chan."**

—¿Puedes decirme por qué estamos aquí?... O ¿Por qué estás aquí?

**"Qué bueno que lo preguntas. De hecho estoy aquí por un favor que le debo a el sinvergüenza del Dios de la muerte." **

Obito puso los ojos. Bueno que cuando vio a Lion cambiar de un gato a una mujer, no era tan sorprendente saber que había muchos otros seres por ahí... Como las bestias de colas... Justo en ese momento una imagen borrosa de una mujer larga cabellera roja paso por su mente causándole un leve dolor de cabeza. Lion lo observo detenidamente antes de suspirar.

**"Obito. Se suponía que tu ibas a 'morir'; pero revivirías dentro de un par de años, solo para ver cosas atroces que te harían perder la cordura y con deseos de destruir el mundo."**

Obito miro a Lion y responder de manera _ingeniosa._

—¿Eh?

**"BakaShin* y yo jugamos las cartas en el desfile de los 100 youkai, y perdí." **

Obito le escurrió una enorme gota detrás de la cabeza al ver a Lion lloriquear sobre sus amadas almas y de que 'BakaShin' (Baka +SHINigami) era un tramposo desconsiderado.

**"Pero también apostamos un favor, y Shin me pidió que te regresara del coma en el que te encontraras para que pudieras salir de las rocas; pero la condición esta aquí, Obito. Tienes que eliminar a un hombre llamado: Madara Uchiha." **

El ojo de Obito se quedo mirando a la mujer con sorpresa. Lion pareció darse cuenta del ojo dañado del ninja, se acerco colocando una mano en el ojo izquierdo de Obito para seguidamente brillar unos instantes. Lion le instruyo que abriera el ojo. El chico lo hizo y se sorprendió genuinamente que podía ver con claridad con su ojo izquierdo.

—Guau... —Obito en realidad no sabía que más decir. Lion sonrió y paso su pequeña y fina mano sobre la cabeza de Obito revolviendo sus cabellos con suavidad, ese gesto hizo sonrojar ligeramente al niño.

**"Obito debes eliminarlo, ese hombre ha hecho y hará cosas que devastaran al mundo entero si no es detenido. Shin lo detesta por haber corrompido un de sus almas, que el apreciaba mucho, un alma pura. Sin mencionar las muchas vidas humanas que podrían morir."**

—Pero en el estado en el que me encuentro no creo poder pelear, además ¿Dices que es un hombre temible? ¿Como un chico de mi edad podría detener a alguien que me duplica la vida?

**"De hecho te la cienplica." **—Obito parpadeo ante esa palabra. Para empezar... ¿Existía esa palabra?—. **"Madara tiene ciento treinta años de edad de hecho, no, no me interrumpas déjame terminar. Puede que Madara tenga mucha más experiencia, más jutsus y puede que barra el suelo contigo sin sudar una gota. Pero tú tienes algo que tú no.**

—No me digas. —Se mofó con sarcasmo—. ¿Y sé puede saber qué es?

**"Posees la voluntad de fuego brillando en tu interior. Mucho más brillante que en muchos otros ninjas de Konoha incluso el mismo Hokage."**

Obito frunció el seño. Por alguna razón la palabra _Konoha_ le sonó familiar. Miro nuevamente a Lion que le sonreía cual gato travieso.

—Aun si eso es cierto. Sigo lesionado. No podré dar ni dos pasos antes de caer de cansado. ¡Ni siquiera puedo mantener el peso de mi propio cuerpo!

**"Escusas. Desde el momento en que aparecí en tu paisaje mental he comenzado a curar tu cuerpo. De un 100 % llevo completando un 69 % Lamentablemente no podré hacer desaparecer las cicatrices. ¿Pero ya es algo verdad? **—Obito asintió muy despacio ante esa información—. **"Y claro que como ya lo comprobaste te dimos un raro estilo de jutsu llamado **_**Mokuton.**_** Ese jutsu te permitió ser translucido por unos minutos cuando te arrastrabas atreves de las rocas. ¿Recuerdas? **

—Hai...

**"Entonces... Pacemos al punto de cambiar esos harapos que traes puestos." **

* * *

><p>Obito abrió sus ojos lentamente fue la oscuridad lo que le recibió, podía captar unos cuantos rayos de luz al otro lado de las rocas. Se movió con cuidado, sorprendiéndose que en realidad solo sintiera sus músculos ligeramente tensos en vez del dolor abrumador con el que se había quedado dormido. Entonces no había sido un sueño, realmente Lion lo había curado. Ya que en el lugar en el que se encontraba no había suficiente espacio, Obito gateo atravesando las últimas rocas para finalmente estar bajo los rayos del sol.<p>

Una cálida brisa movió sus cabellos negros. Obito la disfruto hasta el último segundo antes de ponerse en pie.

—Veo que también mi ojo y la ropa que Lion-chan me regalo en mi paisaje mental se quedaron en el mundo real.

Y era cierto Obito ya no traía su ropa sucia y llena de sangre. Ahora traía consigo una camisa larga, algo holgada para su tamaño, mangas largas que colgaban con cuello de tortuga ancho de color rojo sangre. Fácilmente uno podría confundirla con una gabardina por la capucha. Unos pescadores holgados de color blanco que llegaban tres dedos por encima de su tobillo. Lion, al parecer le había jugado una broma con el tamaño de la ropa, pero aun así Obito agradecía tenerla. También traía consigo una mochila de mano en la cual traía muchos pergaminos, que él solo y _solo_ él podrían leer, ya que contenían muchas técnicas que tenía debía aprender, cortesía de Shin-sama y un par de guantes negros. Lion también le proporciono una bufanda negra con la cual abrigarse del frío; pero primordial mente ocultar de su rostro sin importar el calor que hubiese. Y sandalias ninja negras (Ya saben, la ropa que usaba cuando corría a encontrarse con Rin, solo para ver como Kakashi la mato).

—Gracias, Lion. —Él definitivamente cumpliría con su misión. Después de todo Shinigami-sama y Lion-chan contaban con él—. Me pregunto quién era el alma pura con Madara corrompió..., espero poder conocerla un día y tratar de ayudarla.

Obito se puso en marcha sin rumbo fijo. Sin saber que el alma pura que tanto apreciaba el Dios de la muerte era él mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...?<strong>

_Termine mi primer capítulo de mi primer fick de NARUTO! OMG! Es todo un sueño hecho realidad! -Exagerando como de costumbre-_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que debo continuar?... ¿O que debo dejar de soñar tanto surrealismo? XD_

_Déjenme saber su opinión de esto. ¿Está bien? Comentarios buenos y malos son siempre Bienvenidos. Más buenos que malos; pero los acepto como un hombre!... Bueno es un decir XDDDu _

*Lo que sucedió fue que Obito se volvió intangible al momento de salir debajo de sus rocas. Sé que es el Mokuton, y no lo adquiere sin Zetsu blanco pero XD pues adoro hacer magia(?) en mis Ficks lol.

*Bake-Neko: Un bakeneko (化け猫), literalmente gato monstruo, es un gato de habilidades sobrenaturales perteneciente al folklore japonés. Según el folklore, un gato doméstico puede convertirse en un bakeneko si ha vivido 100 años, si ha adquirido un _kan_ (3.75 kilogramos) de peso o si se le permite tener una cola larga. En el último caso, su cola se bifurcará y entonces se llamará nekomata (猫又), literalmente gato bifurcado. Un gato también podía ser considerado un bakeneko si se le veía tomando aceite de una lámpara, algo demasiado común porque el aceite de las lámparas era aceite de pescado original.

Debido a que la cola de un gato debe ser cortada para que no se convierta en un símbolo sexual recto, se asocia a esta superstición con la crianza de gatos bobtail japonés, una raza de gatos originaria del Sureste Asiático que se distingue por tener cola corta, parecida a la de un conejo.

*Neko-mata: El nekomata surge como una leyenda urbana cuando Japón sufría una crisis en el siglo XVII. La población de ratas aumenta en el año de 1602, causando estragos en la producción del arroz y la seda. En ese tiempo se decreta que nadie podía poseer, vender ni comprar gatos, todos debían ser puestos en libertad. La raza más común era el bobtail japonés, el icónico gato callejero que no tiene cola y que ronda por las calles de Japón. Debido a que esta raza no tiene cola, comenzaron a surgir leyendas que hablaban de la razón por la cual el bobtail japonés no tenía cola. La que hizo que surgiera el nekomata hablaba que a los gatos que se les dejaba crecer la cola se convertirían en nekomata.

Según el folklore, un gato doméstico puede convertirse en un bakeneko cuando ha vivido cierta cantidad de años, cuando ha alcanzado un _kan_ (3.75kg) de peso o si se le permite tener cola larga; en el último caso, su cola se bifurcará (se dividirá) y se llamará nekomata.

_Eso sería todo por el momento. ¡Hasta la próxima vez!_


	2. CAPITLO 2

**DESCLAIMER: **_Naruto _**NO** me pertenece. Esta serie de anime & manga es propiedad de _**Masashi Kishimoto **_junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Reparto Principal: **Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, Minato Namikaza, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraya, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Shisui Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hizashi Hyuga, OC.

**Resumen:** Obito empuja a su mejor amigo fuera del camino, y se resigna a morir, dejando que la oscuridad se lo lleve; pero al despertar nuevamente bajo las rocas lucha por salir de su encierro. Ahora Obito con sus memorias difusas y con su cuerpo moribundo se topa con un demonio gato, que dice ser un mensajero de Shinigami, que le ha devuelto la vida con tal de elimar a un hombre llamado Madara Uchiha.

**Aclaración:** AU. OCC y OC's, y mucho dango por supuesto, además de increibles aventuras que mi personaje favorito. Si es Obito ¿Algún problema? Además aun no estoy del todo segura si abra emparejamiento... Adoro a Rin; pero tambien soy una pervertida como Ero-sannin y adoro un sin fin el Yaoi; pero siento como que debo dejar solito a mi lindo Obito... O que todos lo amen, no sé.

* * *

><p><strong> .Destino Cambiado.<strong>

**.CAPITULO 2.**

_Dos semanas después..._

Obito respiró hondo mientras observaba la extraña forma en que fluye su chakra a través de las plantas, supuestamente debía ser un árbol grande y fuerte, no un árbol chico y muy torcido. Había tomado dos largas semanas de trabajo duro para conseguir un cierto control del elemento madera y ahora finalmente tenía un ligero control del Mokuton... Casi.

Obito suspiro antes de regresar al pergamino que traía en manos.

**Elemento Madera: **_Es un elemento avanzado que se obtiene al combinar los elementos agua y tierra. Al fusionar estas dos naturalezas de chakra, el portador crea una nueva forma de vida. Los jutsus que utilizan este elemento pueden realizarse desde cualquier lugar, incluyendo el cuerpo del usuario, creando raíces y flores. La madera puede ser cambiada de forma; ya sea para crear amplias armas de combate o crear un gran paisaje en pocos segundos..._

—Esto podría ser usado para futuros descansos. —Se dijo a sí mismo, pensando en una claro lleno de árboles.

_El chakra del usuario está literalmente convertido en una fuente de vida. __**Las técnicas de Madera**__ son comúnmente afiliadas con el sello de la serpiente._

_Hashirama Senju fue el usuario original y creador de este elemento, ya que no es conocido que otros miembros del clan Senju tengan la capacidad de realizarlo. Por habilidades como estas, Hashirama se convirtió en el primer Hokage ya que con su jutsu secreto:__** Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles (Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan).**__ Fue capaz de crecer los árboles que sirvieron como fundamento de Konoha. Esta técnica le permitió remodelar por completo los campos de batalla a su favor._

—Pues no es tan secreta, si está se menciona en un pergamino. —Siguió leyendo un poco más tratando de encontrar el erros en sus posiciones de manos—. Tigre, Carnero, serpiente. ¡Son solo tres simples posiciones de manos! ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo mal?

Rascándose la cabeza con frustración, Obito enrolló el pergamino y tomo otro.

_**Transformación de la Naturaleza: **__Es una forma avanzada del control del chakra y una técnica que es fundamental para la manipulación del chakra y la creación de nuevos Ninjutsus. Mientras que __**Manipulación de la Forma **__cambia la forma y el movimiento de chakra, la transformación de la naturaleza elemental cambia la naturaleza real del chakra, la alteración de sus propiedades y características. _

_La transformación de la naturaleza es una de las dos técnicas necesarias para la creación de un jutsu, su contra parte es la __**Manipulación de la Forma.**__La transformación de la naturaleza implica el moldeado y la definición de su chakra es un tipo innato de la naturaleza del mismo._

—Ya veo. Para usar el Mokuton, primero debo perfeccionarme en el agua y Tierra... ¿Por qué no puede ser todo más sencillo?

_**Tipos Básicos:**__ Hay cinco tipos básicos en los que se puede usar la naturaleza de chakra, llamados los __**Cinco Elementos de la Naturaleza. **__Estos cinco elementos y no sólo dan origen a los nombres de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobis, sino también el fundamento de todo ninjutsu elemental. Las cinco naturalezas básicas están todos conectados entre sí en un círculo, cada uno siendo más débil que una y más fuerte que otra._

_Estos son los elementos que permiten que el ninjutsu elemental pueda llevarse a cabo:_

_**.Fuego:**_ _Naturaleza del chakra que permite el uso del Elemento fuego que es fuerte contra el __**viento**__ pero débil contra el __**agua.**_

_**.Viento:**__ Naturaleza del chakra que permite el uso del Elemento Viento, que es fuerte contra el __**Rayo**__, pero débil contra el __**Fuego.**_

_**.Rayo: **__Naturaleza del chakra que permite el uso del Elemento Rayo, que es fuerte contra __**Tierra**__, pero débil contra el __**Viento.**_

_**.Tierra:**__ Naturaleza del chakra que permite el uso del Elemento Rayo, que es fuerte contra __**Agua**__, pero es débil contra el __**Rayo.**_

_**.Agua:**__ Naturaleza del chakra que permite el uso del Elemento Agua, que es fuerte contra __**Fuego**__, pero débil contra la __**Tierra.**_

_En general, toda persona tiene una afinidad hacia uno de los tipos de chakra, una característica que parece ser de origen genético, ya que clanes enteros a veces comparten la misma afinidad._

_Para saber afinidad de alguien, se utilizan pedazos de papel fabricado con un tipo especial de árbol, que se cultiva y se alimenta de chakra, y que reaccionan a la más mínima concentración de chakra, y dependiendo de la naturaleza latente en el chakra reaccionará de determinada manera._

—¡Eso es increíble! Err... Me pregunto si Lion-chan me abra empacado uno de esos papeles. —Obito enrolla el pergamino y saco un tercero, pero este un poco diferente a los anteriores.

_¡Hola Obito-chan! _

_¡Soy yo! ¡Si YO tu amada Lion! Nyuk nyuk nyuk. Bueno estoy por completo segura, que ya será de noche cuando leas esto, sé que no hablamos de la guarida de Madara cuando estábamos en tu mente, pero eso tiene un motivo. Madara Uchiha se mueve cada cierto tiempo, nunca está en la misma cueva mucho tiempo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Con ciento treinta años y se mueve como un tipo de treinta, los milagros que puede hacer el Mokuton. Como te decía por el momento lo único que debes de hacer es rodearte de aliados poderosos que te ayudaran a en tu misión de salvar al mundo. ¿No suena un poco tonto, o si? Como sea el primer lugar al que debes dirigirte es ir a __**Amegakure**__ la tierra de las lluvias eternas. Lleva un paraguas o te vas a mojar. _

_En Amegakure hay tres chicos mayores que tú, uno de ellos en específico es del interés de Madara Uchiha, por su sangre única y casi extinta, Nagato es su nombre. Tu misión es ir y ayudar en lo que puedas, procura que no se enteren de quien eres o de tu misión ¿Lo entiendes? es de suma importancia que no sepan eso último. Ya que podrían pensar que eres un secuaz de Madara. Hablando de aliados malignos, ten cuidado con un extraño ser llamado "Zetsu" especialmente el negro, por ahora no puedo hablarte mucho de esa criatura; pero tiene una extraña apariencia a una planta... Raro. Lo sé; pero sabrás a lo que me refiero cuando lo veas en persona. _

_Ahora Mokuton, como en muchos otros mundos interdimencionales que existen, sé que eres un cabeza hueca aun con tus memorias confusas. Obito-chan, no debes precipitarte en aprender ese jutsu. Las Cinco Naciones Ninja no se hicieron en un día ¿Sabes?. Lo que quiero decirte con esto es que debes aprender a dominar los elementos a tu disposición, que son __**por el momento:**__ Fuego; tu principal Elemento Natural. El Agua; tu segundo Elemento. Y Tierra; el tercer Elemento Natural. Eres joven, pero con un gran potencial escondido, incluso me atrevo y apuesto a decir que eres o serás uno de los ninjas más poderosos de las Cinco Naciones Shinobi, incluso ShinBaka creé en ti. Te he dejado pergaminos de los cinco elementos principales y secundarios para tu desarrollo, también uno que otro pergamino para el Taijutsu, estoy segura que ninguno quedara muy bien contigo en este último pergamino, ya que tu eres un tipo de Ninja improvisado; pero sé muy bien que te las arreglaras. ¡Buena suerte!_

_Espero hayas disfrutado de mi broma de la ropa. ¡No lo pude evitar! Adoro hacer bromas, especialmente a los hombres, es mi naturaleza nyuk nyuk nyuk pero como vez también te mande dos mudas de ropa de repuesto y un pijama todo cómodamente sellado en un pergamino, sino sabes cómo invocarlo, no te preocupes también puse un pergamino que te enseñara a invocar artefactos y sellarlos en pergaminos para que viajes ligero, así como un poco de dinero para los siguientes dos meses, procura trabajar de vez en cuando. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. Obito-chan, ShinBaka y yo creemos que por el momento olvides tu identidad como 'Obito' tras una máscara, ya que se supone estamos tratando de eliminar a un hombre de ciento treinta años que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe Qué miedo ¿No?, No tardaría mucho en sumar dos y dos para saber de tus raíces y tratar de __**destruirte.**__ Por ello te recomiendo que busques un seudónimo para llamarte a ti mismo, puedes decirles tu verdadero nombre y rostro a aquellos que consideres gente de confianza o 'familia' (No necesariamente familia de sangre). Eso sería todo por el momento. Este pergamino te mostrara el camino correcto para llegar más rápido a Amegakure. Cuando termines tu misión en el país de la lluvia este pergamino te mostrara tu siguiente destino._

_Eso sería todo por ahora. ¡Te deseo mucha suerte!_

_Firma el Gato más bello que hayas visto._

—Bueno. Al menos me dijo mis elementos naturales. ¿Ocultar a 'Obito' tras una máscara? Mmmm...

* * *

><p><em>Un mes más tarde...<em>

Un mes en el cual Obito había entrenado hasta el punto de desfallecer.

Lento pero el logro conseguir su cuerpo en forma mientras viajaba en su camino a Amegakure, consiguiendo un poco de conocimiento de algunos conceptos básicos de la guerra que ya estaba a fines de terminar, algo que por alguna extraña razón le alegraba y mucho.

Así que decidió entrenar para ser más fuerte y se mantuvo por debajo del radar del resto del mundo shinobi... Por ahora. Aunque con una máscara blanca con detalles de gato que le compro a un anciano a un día de Ame, terminaba llamando el doble de atención en especial la de niños curiosos que le pateaban las espinillas de sus piernas y tirarlo al suelo. Obito murmuro unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo a esos hijos del demonio, los adultos por otra parte, en especial shinobis, solo mantenían la guardia cuando pasaban a su lado. Obito encontró consuelo con los más viejos que por dada la casualidad terminaban adorando al chico con su voz aguda y actitud infantil, sobre todo cuando el 'niño' les hablaba en tercera persona.

Un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios.

Por lo menos había logrado evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación durante su viaje. Aunque hubo uno que otro problemilla, en su viaje; pero no se atrevió a acercarse. Esta fue la tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi que aun seguí en transcurso. Ese no era el momento para saltar en la situación que no tenía ningún tipo de conocimiento, además no debía desviarse del camino del cual debía aferrarse.

Se ajusto un poco más fuerte su manto rojo a su cuerpo cuando el frió comenzó a descender y tiró de su capucha blanca sobre su cabeza cuando sintió una pequeña brisa húmeda mientras seguía a un ritmo calmado hacia Ame, su corazón comenzó a bombardear cada vez más rápido con cada paso que daba, así como también sentía que en cualquier segundo iba a regresar los dangos que había comido en el almuerzo hace horas. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que iba a pasar una vez llegara a Ame, o si Nagato lo mataría antes de poder decirle nada.

El cielo a oscurecerse y la brisa comenzaba a cambiar a una pequeña llovizna mientras se acercaba, mirando a sus alrededores mientras se acercaba encontró un pequeño puesto de dango con una anciana y se acerco hasta el.

—¡Hola! —Chillo con voz aguda e infantil.

—Bienvenido pequeño. ¿Desea ordenar algo?

—¡Tobi desea una orden de dango por favor!

La vieja se soltó una gastada sonrisa y asintió, dejando a 'Tobi' seleccionar cualquier mesa para sentarse a su elección ya que el local estaba en completo desierto.

—Es raro ver a jóvenes pasar por aquí. ¿Viajas pequeño?

—¡Si, Tobi es un buen niño! Tobi está viajando a Ame, Tobi irá a visitar a un buen amigo que no ha visto en mucho, muuucho tiempo.

La anciana asintió mientras servía en una tasa té de jazmín.

—¿No eres un poco joven para viajar a Amegakure tu solo? —Preguntó preocupada, eran tiempos de guerra y que un niño viajara solo era algo que a cualquier adulto preocupase—. ¿Tus padres saben de tu visita?

La mujer mayor deposito el platillo de dangos y el té frente a Tobi. El chico aplaudió de emoción antes de mirar a la anciana negando eufórico.

—Tobi es un súper guerrero samurai secreto que sabe ocultarse de los malos. —Agito sus brazos de manera exagerada, haciendo uno que otro movimiento ridículo—. Y Tobi no sabe de sus padres. Desde... Err... Bueno desde que tiene uso de razón.

Y era hasta cierto punto cierto. Él no sabía _nada_ de sus padres. Si seguían con vida, o si los conoció para empezar. La anciana lo miro con tristeza asintiendo antes de retirarse, cosa que Tobi aprovecho para retirar su máscara y comer con tranquilidad y feliz de sentir nuevamente ese dulce de los Dioses en sus papilas gustativas.

Fueron minutos cuando ya todo había desaparecido de sus recipientes que Tobi decidió seguir con su camino luego de pagar, justo cuando salía de la tienda la anciana se acerco a él y le entrego un paraguas junto con un paquete con una docena de dangos cortesía de la casa. Tobi le agradeció con varias y muy profundas reverencias antes de seguir con la misión.

**.**

Tres horas de larga y húmeda caminata cuando Tobi lo vio. Un campo de batalla con cuerpos y sangre regada por todos lados, los cuerpos de todos los shinobis estaban atravesados con raíces gruesas de árboles. Actuando rápidamente Tobi corrió entre los cuerpos tratando de detectar a alguien con vida.

—¿Hola? ¿Alguien necesita de ayuda?

—Ugh...

Tobi se giro bruscamente a un hombre mayor, su cabeza era calva y al igual que los otros traía un hitai-ate de Amegakure. Una enorme raíz lo atravesaba justo en la espalda.

—¡Resista, voy a sacarle la raíz en unos momentos! —Tobi se acerco hasta el hombre para sacarle la raíz del cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada el hombre hablo.

—No... A-ayuda a mis... a mis amigos... nos tendier-on una trampa... T-tienes que ayudarlos...

—_¡Demo...!_

El hombre jalo de las ropas a Tobi para que el niño quedara a la altura, aunque el hombre mayor no hizo ningún tipo de gesto para mirarlo, apretó las ropas del chico y suplico.

—Ya es muy... tarde, pero ellos, ellos necesitaran ayuda... Ambus de Konoha los esperan para eliminarlos. Por favor salva a Yahiko, Konan y Nagato. —El ojo de Tobi se agrando al escuchar el nombre de la persona que se supone debía de proteger, miro al hombre que se aferraba a la vida con tal de que el chico cumpliera su deseo. Tobi entrecerró su único ojo con tristeza y tomo la mano del hombre entre las suyas con firmeza, pero a la vez con gentileza.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre _Ojisan_?

El hombre corpulento soltó su agarre de las ropas del chico a su lado. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender podía sentir la gran tristeza que el chico trasmitía de su cuerpo hacía el suyo propio, era obvio que su tristeza se debía al hecho de que el niño lo iba a dejar ahí para ir a salvar a sus amigos, eso le dio la suficiente confianza para responder.

—Daibutsu. Ese es mi nombre.

—Tobi promete ir a rescatar a sus amigos, Daibutsu-_ojisan_. Así que Daibutsu-_ojisan _puede ir al otro mundo sin preocupaciones. Tobi es un buen niño.

Daibutsu bufo divertido por la forma de hablar del chico. Agradeció al niño antes de cerrar sus ojos y finalmente morir con tranquilidad. Tobi soltó la mano de Daibutsu con cuidado, incorporó su cuerpo sintiendo un sin número de personas muy cerca de donde se encontraba parado.

—Debo darme prisa.

Salió corriendo en la dirección donde podía sentir el chakra de un gran grupo de shinobis. Debía darse prisa, no solo por su misión de proteger a Nagato si no también por la promesa que le había hecho a Daibutsu. Llego a un pequeño cañón de roca. Agitado por la carrera y los nervios miro el nuevo escenario que estaban montando un grupo de ninjas. Todos ellos Shinobis de Amegakure. El escuadrón que estaba encima del cañón había un hombre de larga melena rubio con una máscara acuática. El líder, a su parecer, tenía a una mujer un poco mayor a Tobi arrodillada frente a él amarrada con las manos por detrás.

Mirando con cuidado noto, que Ambus de Konoha estaban realmente ahí a un lado del líder de Ame y al otro lado sus shinobis y Ambus de Ame. Justo debajo del cañón estaban dos shinobis más que miraban con rabia al líder de Amegakure.

—Yahiko... —El hombre de la máscara apunto al peli-naranja con un Kunai—. Tú eres el líder... Tú debes morir. Si te resistes ella morirá. —Terminando sus palabras apunto el kunai cerca del cuello de la peli-azul, quien miro con resentimiento a su captor.

Yahiko, el líder, dio un paso al frente molesto y a la vez preocupado por su compañera. Tobi parpadeo sorprendido cuando el hombre lanzo el kunai, cerca de donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, que se incrusto en el suelo.

—¡Tú! ¡El pelirrojo! Úsalo para matar a Yahiko. —Dijo. Yahiko y Nagato abrieron los ojos en sorpresa por lo que el hombre le ordenaba hacer—. Así les perdonare la vida a ustedes dos.

—¡No lo hagas Nagato! —Grito Konan retorciéndose en el agarre que tenía Hanso sobre ella—. ¡Olvidaos de mi! ¡Corred!

Nagato abrió los ojos en pánico.

—Nagato. —El pelirrojo volteo a ver a su amigo bruscamente. Yahiko giro lentamente a ver a su mejor amigo—. Hazlo... Mátame.

Nagato se sobresalto ante la petición de su líder. Yahiko se exalto, al ver a su compañero dudar.

—¡NAGATO! —Yahiko.

—¡No! —Konan.

—Hazlo rápido. ¿O queréis verla morir? —Interrumpió Hanso. Nagato volvió a saltar al escuchar esas palabras.

Con dudas, Nagato se acerco lentamente a coger el Kunai incrustado en el suelo. La respiración del pelirrojo se volvía agitada al no saber qué hacer, sentía miedo, miedo de perder a Konan y a Yahiko... Miedo al saber que aquel sujeto tenía razón, el mundo era injusto. Justo cuando se empezaba a voltear a uno de sus compañeros preciosos, su mano, la cual traía sujeto el kunai, fue atrapada de todo tipo de movimiento.

Todos los ojos se posaron en la persona que intervino en una decisión que habría sido el comienzo de la destrucción. Tobi con un movimiento suave le quito el kunai a Nagato, quien había dejado de respirar por la sorpresa y no dejaba de ver a la persona parada a su lado.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —Grito Hanso una vez salió de la sorpresa de la repentina aparición del chico.

Tobi miro a Hanso primero, luego a Nagato, después a Yahiko y por último a Hanso de nuevo.

—¿Le hablas a Tobi? —Preguntó señalándose a sí mismo mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Los huérfanos de la lluvia abrieron los ojos aun más ante la forma tan insolente con la cual el chico enmascarado se dirigía a Hanso. Hanso por otro lado se le hirvió la sangre.

—¡Lárgate antes de que te mate!

—Psst... —Tobi hizo un ruido de burla, mientras llevaba su mano a la boca que era oculta por su máscara. Provocando un espasmo en el ojo derecho del rubio platinado—. Tobi es un buen niño, y ya que soy un buen niño, Tobi podría ganar al viejo baboso y ganarles a los demás sin un solo rasguño.

—¿Que has dicho mocoso?

Tobi se encogió de hombros y alzo ligeramente sus manos mientras negaban con desdén.

—Viejo baboso y ahora sordo. Tobi cree que debe dejar de hacer esfuerzos o se podría lastimar la espalda.

—¡Maten al intruso!

Shinobis de Amegakure lanzaron kunais en dirección al chico. Yahiko y Nagato gritaron en advertencia, pero ellos y los demás que se encontraban por encima del cañón de roca jadearon en sorpresa cuando el chico los bloqueos con facilidad con el kunai que le había arrebatado hace unos momentos a Nagato.

—¿Ven? ¡Ni un rasguño! ¡Tobi gana! Y ya que gane...—Tobi chillo agitando los brazos unos segundos, antes de ponerse recto. Con su tono de voz fanfarrón dijo—. ¡Reclamo mi premio!

Tobi desapareció de la vista de todos, solo para reaparecer a unos centímetros de Hanso quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Tobi desde el aire alzo sus dos pies y patear con una fuerza, terriblemente monstruosa que aprendió con el pergamino de control de chakra, el estomago de Hanso que lo mando lejos, Tobi tomo a Konan en brazos y se lanzo fuera del alcance de los sellos explosivos que Hanso había ocultado en la roca.

—¡Konan! —Gritaron sus dos compañeros, que rápidamente estuvieron al de ella.

Tobi se hizo a un lado para darles espacio, pero claro que sin dejar de ver a Nagato, quien se suponía debía proteger, pero siendo sincero Tobi creía que de lo que debía proteger a Nagato era de sí mismo.

—¡Mátenlos!

Tobi observo al grupo de shinobis que se lanzaron contra ellos. Y al ver tal cosa realmente no se pudo resistir a soltar un comentario fuera de lugar que lo hizo reírse el mismo. El trío de huérfanos de la lluvia miro al chico frente suyo con los ojos cuadritos ya que no podían entender el sentido del humor de su salvador, pestañaron unos segundos cuando Tobi se giro a ellos.

—Deben marchar. Le prometí a Daibutsu-_ojisan_ que los protegería y pienso cumplir mi promesa.

Después de esas palabras Tobi salió disparado a la estampida de shinobis que iban contra ellos con un solo kunai en manos. Yahiko frunció el seño.

—¿Daibutsu...?

—Eso... Explicaría por qué ninguno de ellos está aquí... —Murmuro Konan con tristeza. Miro preocupada como el chico que le salvo la vida...no el chico que les salvo de un destino cruel, se movía entre los shinobis eliminándolos con facilidad para _alguien de su edad_.

Un pensamiento similar pasaba en las mentes de sus dos compañeros. Yahiko se levanto atrayendo las miradas de sus dos compañeros.

—No pienso irme de aquí hasta que hayamos dado una lección a esos traidores. —Afirmo Yahiko antes de correr molesto hacia un shinobi al cual ataco mandándolo lejos y proteger al chico.

Tobi había dicho algo que ni Konan ni Nagato habían podido escuchar, pero por la sonrisa divertida que traía Yahiko plasmada en su rostro quería decir que había sido una queja hecha y derecha de falta de respeto ante el último deseo de Daibutsu al no mantenerse a salvo.

Konan se paro y sonrió decidida.

—Le debo mi vida a ese niño. No puedo pagarle ese favor corriendo a esconderme. Yo también me uniré a la lucha. —Konan corrió a la pelea mientras su cuerpo se dividía unas pequeñas hojas de papel transformadas en shurikens y pájaros de papel que atacaron a los enemigos.

Nagato se quedo parado un poco más observando la lucha, no era que no estuviera agradecido con el chico; pero ya antes un hombre con una máscara que se hacía llamar así mismo "Madara Uchiha" se le había acercado con malas intensiones hace unos días, decidido Nagato se mantendría con la guardia en alto, pero por ahora tendría que ponerse a luchar junto con sus compañeros y tratar de olvidar ese momento de duda en el que por instante elegía a matar a Yahiko por querer salvar a Konan.

* * *

><p>Eran las primeras dos horas luego de la puesta del sol para dejar paso a la luna oculta entre las nubes lluviosas. Tobi, Yahiko, Konan y Nagato se encontraban rodeados por cuerpos shinobis a su alrededor, con charcos pequeños de la sangre por la lucha casi eterna.<p>

—Al fin termino...

—Hai. Logramos sobrevivir a un ataque como este. Estoy muy feliz que todos estemos a salvo. —Yahiko sonrió a sus mejores amigos con algo de esfuerzo.

Konan asintió respirando algo agitado al igual que sus dos compañeros, sonrió feliz de que todo saliera bien al final. Nagato por otra parte sonrió; pero la sonrisa no llego hasta sus ojos.

—Ush... El hombre baboso escapo..., así como el hombre momia. Tobi no es feliz.

El trío de huérfanos volteo en dirección al chico que los había salvado. Los tres shinobis de la lluvia pusieron los ojos cuando vieron a Tobi registrar los porta shurikens sacando pequeñas bolsas de dinero, unos shurikens como kunais y uno que otro pergamino una vez que registrada la información de estos antes de guardarlos en sus propias túnicas.

—¡Listo! Ahora Tobi ya no estará tan indefenso. Ahora si yo podría- —Tobi detuvo su cháchara de planes de héroe cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, volteó ligeramente su cabeza para toparse con el rostro serio de Yahiko.

—Gracias por salvarnos la vida. Mis amigos y yo estamos muy agradecidos contigo.

—¡Tobi es un buen niño! No hay por qué agradecer a Tobi, Tobi siempre ayuda a quienes necesitan de Tobi. —Dijo volteando el resto de su cuerpo en dirección de los tres huérfanos, mientras aplaudía un par de veces cual niño de cinco años.

Los huérfanos de la lluvia pestañaron ante el entusiasmo del chico y también por su interesante forme de hablar en tercera persona, así como el llamarse así mismo 'un buen niño'.

—Eso es verdad, eres un buen niño. Gracias por salvarme la vida. —Konan se acerco a Tobi con una sonrisa amena. Konan extendió su mano y la coloco sobre los cabellos negros de Tobi y le acaricio. Konan y Yahiko soltaron una risita cuando vieron a Tobi inclinarse más a la las caricias que Konan con gusto le regalaba.

—Mi nombre es Yahiko por cierto. Ellos son mis amigos. Konan y Nagato. —Cada uno asintió al mencionar su nombre—. Tobi. ¿Qué hace un niño de tu edad metiéndose en peleas que podrían costarte la vida por salvar a unos completos extraños?

—¡Pero Yahiko-_sempai_, ustedes no son extraños! —Exclamo con euforia agitando los brazos de manera exagerada. Nagato y Konan entrecerraron los ojos con desconfianza—. Recuerde que Daibutsu-_Ojisan_ me encargo su bienestar. Tobi cumplio su promesa de mantenerlos a salvo... A pesar de que Tobi no pudo salvar a _Ojisan_...

Eso pareció despertar del ensueño de los miembros fundadores de Akatsuki.

—¡Es verdad! ¿Puedes llevarnos a Daibutsu y a los otros, Tobi?

—Hai. Sigan a Tobi.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**asdfghjk! como que tengo serios problemas para mantener mis promesas de actualización, pero es taaaaaaaaaaan dificil tener un bloqueo mental luego de insufribles momentos de mala suerte. Especialmente con esta laptop que todo me lo borra o la p**** me jode el trabajo dejando puros ERRORES en forma de cuadritos que no puedo volver a pasar al lenguaje humano Buuuuaaaa TT0TT asdfghjk! así que, no me maten soy muy besha y joven para morir. XP ahahaha **


End file.
